


Sztuka komplementowania

by rozalia_trekowska



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalia_trekowska/pseuds/rozalia_trekowska
Summary: Trudna sztuka komplementowania ukochanego Wolkana.





	Sztuka komplementowania

– Jesteś najpiękniejszy w całym wszechświecie. – szepcze Kirk.

Leży obok Spocka i przypatruje się jego profilowi. 

– Jim to nielogiczne, nie widziałeś całego wszechświata i nigdy nie zobaczysz, poza tym...

Jim zamyka mu usta czułym pocałunkiem.

– Wytłumaczę ci to – jesteś dla mnie całym światem, jedynym, najważniejszym i najpiękniejszym. Nic innego się nie liczy. Całe moje istnienie obraca się wokół ciebie. 

Spock uśmiecha się nieznacznie. 

– Czyli jestem najpiękniejszy w świecie, który składa się z dwóch osób? 

Kirk westchnął ciężko. Do tej pory dobrze radził sobie z komplementami. Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Spock przysunął się możliwie najbliżej i śmiertelnie poważnie powiedział:

– Ty jesteś zdecydowanie piękniejszy.


End file.
